You're Kraken Me Up/Trivia
Trivia *The title of this episode is a pun on the phrase "you're cracking me up," which means to make someone laugh. *If one only counts regular episodes, this is the very first time Cub's death isn't caused by another main character. *The title of this episode is similar to the title of the episode You're Bakin' Me Crazy. *Truffles appears behind an umbrella after Lumpy lowers his binoculars. *This episode features Petunia's first death since Breaking Wind and her first on-screen death since Royal Flush. *As is mentioned in this episode's description, this episode marks a new season (the 4th season) of Happy Tree Friends. *Despite many fans speculating that Giggles cheats on Cuddles, this is possibly proven false in this episode, as Cuddles is seen on the beach with no apparent problem with Giggles and Russell being together, and even cheers when he thinks that Giggles is kissing Lumpy. It is possible that this episode takes place before or after their relationship. *Russell is indirectly responsible for Giggles, Cub, and his own death. *This episode makes Giggles the first character to die in the 4th season. *This is one of the few times that Cub is in contact with a baby bottle, the others being Bottled Up Inside and Cubtron Z. *This episode makes Lammy and Mr. Pickels the 21st and 22nd character to come back to life for another episode. *Though not a Love Bite or a Valentine special, this episode is the second to explore the relationship between Giggles and Russell, the first being Sea of Love. *Much like trailer videos for Bottled Up Inside and No Time Like the Present, this episode's trailer spoils a character's injury. *The trailer for this episode has scenes arranged differently than in the actual episode. The trailer shows the first scene of the actual episode, yet Lumpy instantly discovers the injured Russell and quickly goes into the sea to rescue him, without him decapitating Petunia or Russell's boat sinking being shown. *The background in this episode is similar to the background in Water Way to Go (albeit with a blue sky and sea instead of a peach sky and a purple sea). *Like real squids, the giant squid shows intelligence, manipulating the severed heads of Giggles and Cub to lure its targets, Russell and Lumpy, respectively. *This is the second time that Pop brings Cub to a beach, only for it to go wrong. Ironically, in the latter episode, Pop buries Cub, while in this episode, Cub buries Pop. *This is the first time that Lammy is seen with Cuddles. *This is the first time that Lammy is seen with non-female character. *This is one of the few episodes where the video thumbnail for both the Mondo website and the YouTube upload are virtually identical. Both thumbnails spoil Russell's death. **This is also one of the few episodes to be released on YouTube and Mondo at the same date. *All deaths except for Russell's involve decapitation. *This is one of the times when Pop is not responsible for Cub's death. *This is the first time since The Chokes on You that Lammy and Mr. Pickels do not kill anybody. *All the characters that are decapitated in this episode are voiced by Ellen Connell and Lori Gee. Superlatives *Petunia's death is similar to Giggles' death in Breaking Wind. *Russell's death is similar to Handy's injury before death in No Time Like the Present, as they are both dragged through holes. *Lumpy's injury is similar to Nutty's injury in Icy You. Continuity *The coffee mug that Lumpy holds at the end is the same one as in Ipso Fatso. Production Notes *Like All Work and No Play, this episode was announced 3 months after Buns of Steal. *Francis Carr's voice is sampled for Russell. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia